Klaroline: The Inseperable Need
by dream on life never ends
Summary: Caroline always believed she would be with Tyler forever but then she realizes she has feelings for Klaus. Will that change her feelings for Tyler? Then when she travels back in time, what could possibly happen once she comes back? What could also happen when in the past if she falls for another Mickelson.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

Caroline POV

*none of the characters belong to me they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries

I can't believe Tyler bit me. He's supposed to love me. I know Klaus probably (most likely) told Tyler to bite me because of that stupid sire bond, and I should probably be mad at him, right? All I can think about though is how hot and deep down how sweet…..NO CAROLINE! He killed Jenna, he tried to kill you he tried to kidnap your best friend. I should hate him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked

"On your birthday? You really think that low of me." He said.

"Yes." I say with bitterness and tiredness in my voice.

"That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage, it's nothing personal. I love birthdays." He said.

"Yeah. Aren't you like...a billion, or something?" I say

"Well you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free.

"No, I'm dying.

Klaus sits next to me on the bed. Perhaps a little too close, but for some reason I don't mind so much.

"And I could let you die, if that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth will be told. But I'll let you in on a little secret. There is a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities and art and music, genuine beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask.

"I don't want to die." I say.

As Klaus lifts my head and bares his wrist to me I can't help but feel special, I mean how many can say that they have had a hot guy bare there wrist to you. GOD I AM DYING AND IS THINKING ABOUT KLAUS BEING HOT.

"There you go, sweetheart. Have at it." Klaus says with that seductive hot British accent.

I bite him and have to keep myself from moaning as his blood creates a whole new frenzy of euphoria I have never experienced before begins.

"Happy birthday, Caroline" he says with a hint of emotion that I can't decipher.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : the mistake

The next day, I wake up feeling contentment and tranquility because Klaus was right. I do wanna see the world I wanna go on adventures, get my heart broken then get mended again. Have incredible, mind-blowing sex with a random stranger. Have 1,000 more birthdays and still look hot and young.

As I keep thinking I don't realize that Tyler has stopped right in front of me, next thing I know I'm on the ground with Tyler staring down at me with that stupid arrogant smirk of his. God that smirk is annoying I can't believe I used to think it was cute.

"what do you want Tyler?!" I say as I pick up all my stuff that fell out of my purse.

"Care—"I interrupt him.

"No, it is Caroline to you only my friends are allowed to call me care." I sat with bitterness.

"Care-Caroline please talk to me I'm sorry, Klaus made me bite you." Tyler pleaded.

"No Tyler he didn't. he told you, he suggested it for god's sake you made the choice to see me that night, you made the choice to bite me, so maybe Tyler we just shouldn't be together anymore I moved on. I see what I want now and its not you" I say.

"Is it him! Please tell me you didn't fall for a monster like him!" he says with so much anger it almost scares me.

I stay silent because I have no idea if I have or if I have not fallen for Klaus.

"Fine, Caroline I always thought you were a good person, but now I see you're just as bad as Klaus. Go burn in hell Caroline and take that heartless monster you love with you. Go fuck yourself Caroline, when he breaks your heart don't come running to me. Because I won't be there." He says. I try to keep my tears locked up but I can't help but let a few out.

Tyler stalks off and leaves me crying in the middle of the street.

"Good afternoon Ms. Forbes , are you alright?" Elijah says. I jump what feels like 15 feet off the ground.

"My god Elijah you're like a ninja. You scared me don't do that god did you learn ninja skills in your billion years of existence. JESUS!" I say in exasperation.

"I am sorry Ms. Forbes I did not mean to frighten you, I just wanted to see if you were alright I saw you crying. "He says.

"Oh, I'm alright just Tyler being Tyler. Sorry, I have to go I promised bonnie and Elena I would have a girls night with them it was nice to see and talk to you Elijah . See you some other time." I say. As I walk away I can't help but notice how all the Michaelson men seem to have really good genes. My god I need to get laid my sex drive is all over the place I'm starting to think everyone is fuckable.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I can't believe I did this to myself. I mean come on Caroline why did you do this to yourself, when your best friend asks 'hey can I practice a few spells on you' you do not say yes. Now I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere. And-

"Hello, are you alright? What are you wearing? Why are you in the woods?" some random said.

"KLAUS!" I screamed at him and wrapped my arms around him. "Thank god you're here, do you know where we are, and what do you mean what am I wearing, you're the one wearing weird clothing! And what did you do to your hair?" I ask

"Uhm love you are in the wolf village, and your the one wearing yellow trousers, which are very revealing and forbidden." he says with that wolf smirk but also blushes. WOW the hybrid blushes. WAIT-

"WOLF VILLAGE!What year is it!?" I scream

"Can you please stop screaming love we don't need the whole village to hear you and its 1066a.d." he says with a smirk

"WHAT!" I scream before I black out.

"Elijah come!" Klaus screams at his brother worried about the weirdly dressed attractive woman in the middle of the forest.

-a few hours ago-

I walk through elena's front door and say "Hey guys, whats up? Why are we having a girl's night tonight?"

"Well, Damon and Elena got into a fight because she compared him to Stefan, and I wanted to practice spells. So could I practice spells on you since your immortal and thus nothing seriously bad could happen." Bonnie says.

"Hey I didn't compare Damon to Stefan, I merely said Stefan would have done it a different way. I mean there was no reason for Damon to get so mad, I like his foot rubs it's just Stefan did something with his hands that made me almost orgasm." Elena says.

"WOW! TMI man, and of course Damon would freak out I mean you just said Stefan is better with his hands than Damon." Cringes, "that's like comparing how he is in bed to how Stefan is in bed. You basically told Damon that Stefan is better in bed. "I say.

"WHAT, no I did not!" Elena says.

"Yes, yes you did Elena. Sorry but you did, but Caroline could I please practice spells on you. PRETTY PLEASE." Bonnie says.

"Sure why not, what's the worst that could possibly happen. Just don't send me back in time and if you do, send me to the 20's because they sound awesome, AND please don't make me fall in love with Klaus." I say.

"Please have some faith in me, I'm not that bad of a witch I just need more practice, and who better to practice on than my best immortal friend in the whole supernatural world. "Bonnie says.

All I can think is, great Bonnie's trying to sweeten me up, which can only mean one thing-she doesn't know the spell she's about to practice and all she knows is that the spell is a powerful one. GREAT?!

"Hey Elena, could you get me some candles and turn the lights off, Oh and open the window so the light of the full moon will come in and I can draw more power." Bonnie says.

"Sure why not, it's not like I don't want some witchy juju in my house." Elena says.

"It's not juju its magic, and Caroline sit in the middle and focus all your energy on me." Bonnie says.

I sit in the middle of the family room, while Elena puts candles around me, and then turns the lights off.

"Okay let's get started, Elena give me your hand so I can draw power from your Doppelgangerness." Bonnie says.

"Fine, but why can you call my supernatural weirdness Doppelgangerness, and I can't call your magic juju." Elena says.

"Because, now Caroline get ready because you might feel a pull." Bonnie says.

"WOW, wait why would I feel a pull and why do you need all this power. I mean this is a lot of power, you're having me and Elena give you power and then also the full moon." I say.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to try and move you across the room and that takes a lot of energy. Don't worry nothing bad will happen." Bonnie says.

"Okay, but please be careful, my life is in your hands. Literally?!" I say.

"Okay Caroline, I will be extra careful, but have some faith. You're my best friend, I would not do anything to hurt you purposefully. I promise." Bonnie says.

"Okay, let's get started before the candles burn out." Elena says.

"Alright, vasmatos conciernum vos habermos, vasmatos conciernum vos habermos, VASMATOS CONCIERNUM VOS HABERMOS." Bonnie chants.

As bonnie is chanting, my body feels like it is being pulled into a million different pieces. The pain is unbearable, I try to keep from screaming out, for I don't want to break Bonnie's concentration. But dear god this pain is excruciating. I look down at my hands and see them start to disappear. I then feel like my body is being burned alive. I look at my body and see that I am literally disappearing. Then next thing I know I black out-


End file.
